


Can We Talk About Something Else?

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - No Band, Group Therapy, Hospitals, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Your Average Frerard Fic, Please be nice, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Updates will be random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Destruction takes human form in 22 year old Frank Iero. Angered by the shitty hand life dealt him, he runs from scene to scene, praying to God for someone to stop him before he's too far gone. A run in with the cops at the hospital and a court ordered counseling session later, maybe Frank's prayers will be answered after all but definitely not in the way he expected and definitely not by God.Based off my own trauma and experiences in a twisted way of venting.





	1. I Only Feel Okay When I Don't Think About It

_There is nothing fun about hospitals._

The news is on. Something about some tragedy. Something about people dying. Something about how millennials are killing something that they can't afford because everything is so expensive.

He has heard it all before. 

He will hear it again.

But all Frank can hear is the sound of the alarm.

The alarm.

_The alarm._

"Shit!" Frank cursed under his breath. He zoned out _again. _It's impossible not to zone out in such a morbid and depressing place. There is nothing fun about hospitals.

He grabs the pager and alerts the nurse. There's a moment of silence and then a "Hello, how can I help you?"

_"Uh.." _Frank clears his throat. "The alarm. On the IV? It's going off. Can you come over and look at it?" The nurse practically chirps, "Of course, I'll send someone right over." And then there is silence again. Well as much silence as you can get with an alarm going off.

His mom stirs awake. "Honey" she rasps, "Get someone for that." Frank smiles lopsided, "Already did." His mom returns the smile, "Good boy. Always helping your mother." She pauses, then "Why don't you stretch your legs? Maybe you can go down to the cafeteria and get yourself something to eat."

Frank's smile falters but he quickly regains it. _Gotta stay strong for mama. "_Uh..yeah sure. I'll just wait till the nurse comes."

The nurse pushes through the door, definitely a different nurse than the one who answered the call. This one seemed angrier, less empathetic. He made Frank's stomach drop and all from the way he opened the door.

He wants to stay inside the room. He feels the need to stay in the room. He has to stay in the room.

_He can't._

He checks over his shoulder before leaving the room.

_There is nothing fun about hospitals._

_~_

In a place with so much depression and morbidness, they gotta keep some sort of uplifting spirit to them, right?

The cafeteria has a 50's theme to it. Frank feels out of place with his dirty checkered vans and his stained camouflage swewtpants he's been wearing for the last 3 days. The top 40's pop song playing on the jukebox shaped radio and the sound of rattling behind the two vending machines is enough to send Frank into sensory overload.

He wants to get out of there.

He feels the need to get of there.

He has to get out of there.

_He can't._

He has to eat. He hasn't eaten a real meal since she was admitted. If he went back up there without eating his mom will scold him even with the IV sticking out of her arm.

Frank swallows the feeling of feeling and tries to zone out. He needs to be numb. 

He puts a banana and a bagel on his tray and takes it to the cashier. The cashier, an old gray-haired woman, scowls at him. Frank half expects a "we don't serve your kind here" but the woman just barks out his total.

After paying, he shoves the food down his pockets, already heading for the door.

_"Where do you think you're going?" _

Frank's heart skipped a beat. He has no reason to not feel wanted here. He has no reason to not be wanted here. Yet here he is. Frank turns around. "I'm going back to my mom. She can't go long without being unsupervised." His voice shakes and Frank mentally kicks himself for it.

"Can you not read? All food must be eaten in the cafeteria." the cashier spits out. It blew Frank's mind on how people so angry want to work with people so desperate for nurture and care. Frank did not answer.

The woman was shaking. "Are you deaf, boy?" The woman had gotten out of her seat behind the register. The other patrons were staring at Frank, whispering among themselves. Frank had yet to move.

She was getting closer. She was tense as if she was going to throw him out herself. "I said! Can you not-"

Frank pushed her.

He pushed her and she fell and there was a gasp and then silence.

Everything was still.

Frank felt violent electricity pulsing through his fingertips. He felt a thousand and one volts of exhilaration shoot through his body. He felt as if he were on clouds. For those split seconds, he felt like he was unstoppable.

And then

It was all gone.

The lady was off the floor screaming about lawyers and whatnot and Frank was being pulled out by a security guard heavily loaded with weapons.

Frank felt like he was being hit by a fucking bulldozer of deja vu. This seems all too familiar.

The choking sensation of being pulled by his hoodie.

The screaming of whoever the fuck it was this time.

The stares and whispers of people who could learn a thing or two from walking a fucking mile in Frank's shoes.

Frank's arms twitch with the need to resist. He doesn't care what they do to him. He doesn't care. He needs to be with his mom.

His mom, who is blissfully unaware of the situation on ther floor below her. Frank's mind wonders to how's she doing, if she fell back asleep, if she's watching whatever sob story is on the tv now, if the nurse had left, if the nurse had been nice.

The alarm is going off again but this time its not the IV alarm warning about high pressure. It's police sirens. Before Frank knows it he's been handcuffed and he's being pushed against the side of the car.

"Can you please make sure my mom will be okay? She can't be left alone for too long. She freaks out." Frank all but pleads to the officer.

The officer did not answer his question. The officer however, began listing Frank's rights.

Chills run down his spine. _Oh shit, I'm gonna go to fucking jail. _Frank has had broken plenty of laws and has been called on many times. He's been kicked and thrown out of many stores. Even been pulled out by three adults in his high school geometry class because they thought he was a danger to himself. He knew sooner or later, this was going to happen, but never over something so trivial. The lady was probably soaking up the attention she's getting. Maybe she was clutching her neck for dramatic affect. Maybe she plans on getting worker's comp. Maybe she'll get a raise for being so brave for dealing with "degenerate kids" like himself. Maybe she might cry to the local news station and his face will be plastered along that sad tv in the room his mom is in right now. Maybe she's laughing to herself, pleased, as if she won a game. Maybe she can practically feel the extra cash at her finger tips.

Maybe she's thinking to herself, _Who said t__here is nothing fun about hospitals?_


	2. You Only Call Me To Feel Better, I Only Call You To Feel Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's dad called him 4 days before.
> 
> Short update while my mom is in surgery. I'm gonna crank out as much as I can, seeing there is nothing else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background information. We'll be introducing more characters soon.

_His dad had called him 4 days before his mom was admitted._

He didn't know what to expect when he answered the phone. Perhaps an apology for 22 years of absences. Maybe he would demand an explanation for the incident last time Frank had visited his house, incident being Frank had screamed "I hate you" at the top of his lungs. Maybe he, by some twisted circumstances, wanted to get to know Frank better.

Frank sure as fuck hopes not.

The phone call is nothing he could've imagined.

The call blurs together, Frank is asked about life and he explains in very little detail and with broad statements, how he is doing.

When its his father's turn to talk about life, Frank is already waiting for whatever sob story and excuse his dad can muster up this time.

There was no sob story. No excuses. Frank's head slurrred the information together but his head head rang over and over with _"I'm 94 days sober. I have a car now, we can go somewhere together. I want to spend time with you."_

94 days.

_94 days._

Thats such an incredible accomplishment. His alcoholic dad, sober. The same dad who took Frank to a bar at 16 and left him in the car, so that he could get drinks with his friends. The same dad who picks up a drink everytime he remembers what an absolute fucking loser he is. The same dad who's been drunk for as long as Frank can remember.

Its a beyond huge accomplishment.

Frank wanted to feel guilty for not caring.

"Oh," Frank mustered together some sort of excitement or pride or whatever, "Thats, uh, great."

It's hard to see someone change. Someone who you have such an ugly vile perception on. Someone who wants nothing to do with you. Someone who has left you before, so why won't he leave you again.

_He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about you._

The conversation is running on autopilot. Every one of Frank's defenses are up. One wrong move, one wrong slip of the tongue, he would explode.

The phone call is over. Frank can't remember if there was I love you's exchanged. He hates himself for it. He supposed to want nothing to do with his dad. His dad is supposed to want nothing to do with him. Thats the way the fucking story is supposed to go.

But still, deep down in the fucking dungeons of his heart, there is still hope for the father-son relationship he used to dream about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I feel validated.
> 
> Keep the faith.
> 
> Peace, love and misdemeanors  
~N


	3. Faith In The Form Of A Punk Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First concert memories.
> 
> Based on my first concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ripped from my own first concert experience, moment for moment.
> 
> Still in the build up.

_Everything wasn't always so dark._

Frank remembers his first concert like it was yesterday. He was 14 with his mom and his step-dad at a tattoo convention.

It was probably the best day of his life.

He had no idea what to expect. He had dabbled in punk music. He liked thrashing around his room while his dumb hello kitty radio was playing whatever CD he had stolen from the Goodwill that week. He liked strumming at his old electic he had gotten at a yard sale till his fingers bled. When his parents offered to take him, Frank jumped at the opportunity.

Frank was seething with excitement. He had never experienced something quite like this and he felt like he was going to explode before even getting out of the parking lot.

The venue was alive with all types of people. There was kids as young as 5 and people who looked like they were old enough to be Frank's great grandparents. There was a guy who was walking around getting paid to get business cards and dollar bills stapled on him. There were girls with liberty spikes that seemed miles high.

Frank had never felt more alive.

His parents lied about his age in order for him to get a nose piercing. His eyes watered but he felt so far from sad he might have well been on a different planet.

The first band's first song rang through the venue, cutting through the people talking inside the convention. It snaps Frank out of his post-piercing high. His body was hypnotized by the sound of guitar riffs and drum beats.

He had to go be a part of the crowd. He was already running before his mom stopped him.

"We gotta go see the band!" Frank shouts. His body is vibrating. He's not even near the stage and he can feel the bass rattle his bones.

"We have to eat first. You'll faint if you don't get something before." His mother says sternly. "Don't worry, we'll see the later bands."

Frank frowns but knows his mom is right.

~

Pennywise was the next band up. Frank is pushing through the crowds before reaching a dead end right smack in the middle. His parents had gotten stuck a few lines behind him.

There was people on the stage. He felt a stab of jealousy. _I'm sure the view up there is so much cooler. _His attention is pulled away from the people to the actual band members. They are testing out the stage equipment. The crowd seems to be holding their breath collectively.

After what felt like hours, or maybe, realistically, two minutes, Jim Lindberg is hyping the crowd up, introducing the band, and screeching into the first song.

The breath is released and the crowd begins to move.

Frank didn't know what to expect, but he sure wasn't expecting to be pushed.

There was a moment of _oh shit _and then a _so this is a mosh pit _and he was being thrown like a ragdoll.

Frank, being scrawny, short, and years younger than the guys he was being pushed by, he was inevitably on the floor after being pushed and slipping on a weird yellow puddle.

It was a blur of hands and screaming and he was picked up and pushed out of the pit.

His parents were pushing their way, trying to get him out of the crowd. Frank was wide eyed and smiling like he just won the lottery. His mom was yelling at some guy who was trying to give her a hard time and there was cups of beer and water bottles being launched into the air. People were being thrown into the air and crowd surfing. Pennywise was screeching with energy every single line. The whole crowd was alive.

Frank decided right then and there that this is where he belongs. This is who he's supposed to be.

Frank left with a bruise on his forehead and a newfound love for punk music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I feel validated.
> 
> Keep the faith.
> 
> Peace, love and misdemeanors  
~N


	4. Homesick ≠ Sick Of Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distorted childhood memories and Club Penguin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for exposure to pornography at a young age.
> 
> Based on true experiences.

_Crazy doesn't run in the family. It stopped and made itself a home here._

Frank is 8 years old. He's watching the TV in the back room of his great grandparents house and is scrolling through On Demand. He sees the folder of shows labeled _Adult. _He knows what it means. He doesn't know how he knows.

He's scrolled past them a few times, lingering a little too long to read the titles. He feels like he's being hypnotized. His fingers are hovering above the OK button. He feels like his parents would be mad if he watched one of the episodes. He contemplates, ultimately giving in. He's hidden things from his parents before. He can hide them again.

The TV volume is low, almost too low to even hear. There is no setup, no taking off clothes. There is a group of women, butt naked except for knee highed socks and sneakers. As the title stated, they appeared to be having a slumber party. His mom never lets him go to slumber parties. This was probably why.

He's confused. He doesn't really feel anything. He feels like he should feel something. He doesn't. Maybe a slight pang of guilt. Nothing more, nothing less.

He can hear footsteps coming from the hall. You get real good at knowing where everyone is in the house when you are in constant fear.

He scrambles to switch the show. He barely exits before his great grandma is trying to open the door.

"Frank? Open the door, dear. I have your Hot Pocket."

Frank unlocks the door and his grandma barges in. She doesn't suspect anything. Would you suspect your 8 year old great grandson watching pornography on the TV? She hands Frank the Hot Pocket he had denied 20 minutes ago. His grandma was always making sure Frank was eating. His grandma spoiled Frank because she thought his mother wasn't taking care of him. Frank never understood why she would think that.

"Thank you Grandma" Frank choked out, suddenly feeling queasy. He took a bite out of the hotpocket and wanted to throw up. He forced a smile for his grandma.

His grandma smiled, unaware of the dread gnawing at his stomach. "When you are done, get a Capri Sun from underneath my bed." She paused, then whispered "I left a few dollars in the white sock for you. Don't let your mom know."

She was gone without another word.

Things never really made sense in this house. His mom lived in this house for most of her adolescence before she was jumping from place to place looking for somewhere to crash. She inevitably ended up back here when Frank was born as she had no where else to go. She was so busy all the time. Frank's mother and step dad got a new apartment, but they are constantly busy trying to make ends meet.

Frank finds himself at his great grandparents' house more often than not.

He throws the Hot Pocket on the floor and goes to get his Capri Sun. He hopes it isn't grape. He hates grape.

The door is closed but unlocked. His great grandpa is in there alone. The light is off and the tv is on. An old black and white cowboy movie is playing. He can't tell if his Grandpa is asleep.

His mom asks all the time, ever since he could remember, if anyone has ever touched him inappropriately. He doesn't think so. Frank doesn't really understand what counts as appropriate and not appropriate. Frank's mom said to tell her if anyone ever does.

His mom tells him to never stay in his grandparents' room by himself without his grandma. He doesn't understand why. His grandpa loved him. He would sing songs with him and take him to the swapmeet and walk him too and from his school.

You catch on to a few thing here and there when no one thinks you can understand.

Frank's great grandfather worked with some sort of authority. He worked with planes and police and always wore a UCLA t-shirt. He always wanted Frank to go to UCLA. He thought Frank was smarter than the rest of his cousins. Frank's grandpa had lead in his brain, at least, thats what his mom and grandma and great aunt and great grandma always said. There was a bullet in his head, and he would die if they took it out. He would go crazy if they didn't.

They didn't take it out.

Frank had heard hushed conversations while everyone thought he was asleep on the couch. They said Grandpa was bad. He didn't believe it.

_(He should have)_

He opens the Capri Sun box, thankfully not grape, and grabs two. He looks around for the white sock and its on top of the drawyer next to him. Theres a whole 6 dollars and Frank grins to himself.

The pit in his stomach is gone and he leaves the room, closing the door as quietly as he can muster.

He doesn't go back into the back room, instead heading to the living room corner to play Club Penguin. His cousin had left her account logged in and she has a membership so he plays with her penguin. Frank didn't even care it was a girl penguin.

Frank was pretty good with the computer. He like changing the backgrounds and installing different cursors. His mom didn't like him being on the computer so he was good at covering his tracks.

He had homework to do. He had to learn how to write in cursive. Frank hated cursive. It was dumb and he couldn't do the stupid R's.

He avoided his homework and continued playing Club Penguin.

He felt at ease in the house built on lies and secrets swept under the pavement.

He wouldn't feel at ease for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I feel validated.
> 
> Keep the faith.
> 
> Peace, love and misdemeanors  
~N


	5. When One Door Closes, Lock That Bitch and Throw Away The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shame of being known.
> 
> Trigger warning for f slur.
> 
> More build-up. Lots of new "original characters" but these characters are just people I knew with their names slightly changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still in the build-up.  
New band character introduced ooooo.

_Nothing lasts forever._

Frank is scratching at the desk, listening to a song he used to love, trying to yank some sort of emotion out of him. Being 13 sucks. 8th grade sucks. Even as cliche as it sounds, he feels as if no one understands him. He's getting older, he's officially a "teenager" and puberty is throwing him through hoops.

Frank felt alone despitw being surrounded by his friends, they were supposed to be doing their project but everyone was on their phones. His best friend, Nick, has been distancing himself from their little rag tag group ever since he got a girlfriend. Michelle was a year older than them. A 9th grader. A whole new territory. Frank never had a girlfriend. Nick didn't either till Michelle came along. Michelle was apart of the band and Nick followed along like a love sick puppy.

Frank was jealous. _He's_ been Nick's friend since 2nd grade. He felt betrayed. He didn't want her around. He wanted to be around him. He's Frank's best friend, _not her!_

Frank wanted to bring it up, but he can't. They'll laugh and tease him and call him gay.

He's definitely thought about it before. You know, being gay. He remembered the first time he ever thought about it. All the way back in 3rd grade.

~

He was playing four squares with the most competitive boy in school, well 2nd most competitive. Nobody wanted to win more than Frank.

His name was Ethan and he had braces and medium length hair.

Frank had met him after Frank complimented his Chip N Dale shirt.

He found out that Ethan was one of the teacher's son.

He found out you're not supposed to want to kiss your best friend.

He found out you're not supposed to want to kiss y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶b̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ boys.

Frank found out first hand how cruel children can be.

  
  


Frank used to be real good friends with a boy name Matthew. Matthew was a freckled red head and was real good at running. Frank used to share his Hot Pockets with the boy. Somewhere along the line, Matthew got angry, he got real angry and would pick on Frank. Called him every slur from fag to fairy. It made Frank angry too.

Like wildfire the word spread that Frank was gay.

Frank really didn't even know what gay meant. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice kept screaming _you like boys._

_Yeah and? So what? _The voice didn't respond.

  
  
  


Ethan had heard the rumor and distanced himself from Frank, slowly and then all at once.

Frank cornered him on the slide and demanded an answer. Frank was a good friend! Why wouldn't anyone want to hang out with him?

Frank was angry. He was crying. He was causing a scene. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the teacher running up the blacktop to the two.

Ethan waited for him to stop shouting. There was an uneasy silence between the two. Frank thought he wasn't gonna answer or maybe even yell at him too. He did answer, however. His answer was so quiet, Frank's not sure if he even said it. 

Five words.

Five fucking words.

Five words.

_"I'm not friends with fags."_

_~_

The bell is ringing. It snaps Frank out of his daze and he's standing in one swift movement. He stares back down at Nick, who's still sitting at his desk texting Michelle. 

Frank smiles a little to himself.

Maybe he has feelings for Nick, maybe not. He's just happy his best friend is happy.

Frank pokes at Nick's head. "Dude, c'mon" Frank says as he shuffles on his backpack, "the bell rang, time to go home." Nick shoos him away with a "yeah yeah, coming" and they are out the door.

~

"So your house or mine?" Frank asks as he climbs over the tree stumps at the street corner. "I don't mind which, but I gotta help my mom at 5." Frank turns his head to Nick, waiting for an answer.

Nick looks up from his phone. He makes a grimace and scratches his neck. " Aww man, Michelle wants me to help her prepare for her band recital today. Its kind of urgent." 

"Oh." Frank sighs. He wanted to complain. He wanted to tell Nick that he wanted to spend time with him, that he missed him, that Nick has been spending so much time with Michelle and he feels left out. Frank doesn't say any of that. He plasters on a fake smile instead. "Its okay, man. Next time."

Nick smiles, his dumb, stupid fucking winning smile. Frank couldn't say no to that smile. "Aww, thanks dude, I'll make it up to you." He rubs Frank's shoulder just as an atrocious blue Honda Civic, with eyelashes on the headlights, pulls up to the curb. An electric pop dance song spills out of the windows and Frank wants to be anywhere but here. Michelle's head pops out of the passenger seat window.

"C'mon babe get it!" She ignores Frank and motions Nick to come in. Nick turns to Frank and shrugs, "Whelp, see you, buddy."

The door closes and the car pulls away.

Frank feels alone again.

  
  


~

  
  


Frank is lying on the grass, his mom sure is taking a long time despite being 8 minutes away. Frank would've walked home if he could but his mom was weird about that. He closes his eyes and allows himself to breathe. Its definitely not quite on the street corner but there's some sense of calmness.

"Hey!"

Franm jolts up eyes wide, only to be face to face with a girl in plaid jeans and a hoodie. A_ hoodie? Its June. It's like 100° outside. _

The girl is staring at him expectantly and Frank clears his throat. "Uh...hey?"

The girls smiles at him and plops down right next to Frank. She has pigtails, Frank noticed. He hasn't seen any kid have pigtails over the age of 9 let alone 13.

The girl is suddenly nervous and she tugs at the strings on her hoodie. "Hey" she repeats again. "You hang out with Nick, right? I've seen you with him before."

Frank is a bit weirded out to be honest and has no idea where this conversation is going. "Yes?"

The girl takes a deep breath before diving right into it. "Well you see, i'm not like a creep or anything, I just like to people watch and also we're in P.E together and I've noticed how you look so lonely and that made me feel sad because I'm lonely too and it sucks and I don't want anyone to feel alone and I know this is gonna sound crazy but maybe we could help each other out and be friends?"

Frank was taken aback. _Was it really that obvious? _Nick has been blowing off plans to hang out with Michelle and its been fucking with Frank. If this random ass kid noticed, how is there any way Nick hasn't noticed either. Frank feels exposed. He feels like he's been turned inside out and everything inside his brain is being broadcasted to the world. He laughs. _Dramatic much?_

The girl is still staring at Frank, waiting for an answer.

"Um." Frank hesitates. "I don't even know your name?"

The girl laughs in a sort of _oh silly me _kind of way.

"I'm Lindsey. Lindsey Ballato." She holds her hand out for Frank to shake.

Frank hesitates but only for a second before a wave of _oh fuck it _courses through him. He shakes Lindsey's hand with a smile on his face. "Frank Iero."

Lindsey smiles, a real genuine smile, teeth and everything. "So, Frank. Do we have a deal?"

Frank mimics the smile. There's no sense of dread. Maybe later in the future. But not now and Frank should be really living in the moment and thats what he decides to do. Frank lets out a light laugh.

"You bet your ass we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I feel validated.
> 
> (Feel free to give constructed criticism or just comment about whatever really)
> 
> Keep the faith.
> 
> Peace, love and misdemeanors  
~N


	6. *update*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we all set up to fail?  
Just an update on my life.

** _4 days and 3 nights later..._ **

My mom has been discharged and we are going home.

It's really funny. I wasn't even allowed to stay with her but I ended up staying the entire time.

The security guards came in every night trying to kick me out but my mom wasn't having it. She wouldn't have stayed if nobody could've stayed with her.

And now I am in the car waiting for her to finish the paper work.

Life is crazy and it's constantly throwing curveballs at us. I've probably spent around 95 hours (give or take) in emergency rooms and hospitals with my mom in the last month. 

Not to be sappy or whatfuckingever but I feel different. Good different, bad different, whatever. I don't care. You don't care. It doesn't matter.

Updates will be even randomer than before but updates will happen nonetheless. I̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶s̶t̶o̶r̶y̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶g̶i̶v̶e̶ Frank still got a story to give.

Till we meet again,

Let's see where the road takes us.

~N

**Author's Note:**

> Frank and I, we are one in the same.
> 
> I needed to vent while watching over my mom in the hospital so this was born.
> 
> Most experiences and events are actual things that have happened to me but I'm not ready to claim them therefore I am hiding behind a character in a fanfiction.
> 
> There will be many triggers and I will try to warn about the more serious ones.
> 
> Updates will be random.
> 
> Keep the faith.
> 
> Peace, love and misdemeanors  
~N


End file.
